Happy Halloween in Disgaea!
by Nyanooman
Summary: It's a boring day at Netherworld castle, but that'll change with a halloween party! but will Laharl except it? And I smell love in the air! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

I'm supposed to be working on my other frantic, demons and angels... but I just thought of this one during a lecture and cannot lose it! Please, enjoy!

"This is boring..."

"Truly..."

The fallen angel, Flonne and the little devil vassal, Etna was lying around oh so sloppy on the couch. They were bored out of life; nothing interesting happens here anymore, there was also other people/devils that were like this. They were either fighting in the Item World to level up, or they were just slacking off. There was boredom in the air. The person who changed this feeling was none other than Anyo, reading her books as always.

"Why don't we have a Halloween Party?"

HALLOWEEN AT THE WORLD OF DISGAEA!

CHAPTER 1

A "Halloween Party" is what Anyo suggested to do. In Earth, it was a day where kids all around the world would be dressing up as something and would come up to a door and say, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" and they would get candy. Of course, everyone in the Netherworld Castle wanted a party to celebrate, but that all depended on one person...

"------------ And so, we want a Halloween Party, how 'bout it Prince?" The pink haired vassal asked the blue haired ruler of the Netherworld.

"NO" he replies

"What? Why not? It sounds fun!" Etna questioned

"Yes, why not throw a party?" Flonne also questioned.

"I said 'NO'"

Both girls followed the blue hair and complained wherever he went.

MORNING→

"Please, Priiiiiince!" Etna begged, tugging on Laharl

"Please, please, please, pretty please!" same with Flonne.

"No" said he

LUNCH→

"Please!"

"NO"

"can we,"

"NO!"

"have a..."

"NO!"

"Partaaaaaaay?"

"Never!"

While the three kept going at it, there were other people discussing about Halloween too.

"What are we suppose to do in this party?" A light brown haired male warrior asked.

"Says here that you have to dress up and just... hang out... I guess..." Lila, the pink haired brawler, got confused herself. "You know, we hardly ever have a party. This will be exciting!" Lila still looked through the book.

"Well, there's a lot of people who likes parties... I'm not saying that I don't like it. How about you?" warrior, Ry faced Lila.

"Huh? I like fun things?" Lila smiled a bit. This made Ry's heart hurt a bit.

"Well, just wait until you see my costume!"

She chuckled. "Aslong as Prince Laharl doesn't cancel it..." Lila gave a weak smile.

"...yeah..." Ry agreed.

In the back, three shadows were looking at them.

"See, Prince? Everyone is getting excited!" Etna stared at Laharl

"Are you going to make their hearts broken, Laharl?" Flonne also stared.

"g, guu..."

"PRIIIINCE!" "LAAAHAAARLLL!" fire was burning in their eyes.

"Okay, okay! Do what ever you want!" Laharl gave up in their game. By, this, Flonne's smile grew wider and happiness started to grow inside of her.

"Thank you very much Laharl!" She hugged him tightly with the power of love.

"Wha-what are you doing? Get off of me, you love freak!" Laharl's face was crimson red. Etna stared at the two and grinned, went off to tell the great news.

"Everybody get ready for a Halloween Party!"

"YAAAAAAAY!"

So they have a party! I wanna be there too, take me! R&R, yo!


	2. Night of Party

Hey peeps, second part of this story. Thanks for some of the Reviews. Very flattered... LOL. Anyways, just hope you like this one too.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Disgaea or any of the characters. Harada Takehito owns the characters. (Or the other way around: Takehito Harada...)

NIGHT OF PARTY→

Everybody was in the core of the castle, all dressed up as different things. As for Etna and Flonne, they switched cloths; some others also exchanged clothes as their costumes. Some popular costumes in the Human World were worn, and some were just random. Now, lets see some of the costumes, shall we?

"Brother!"

"AHHH! Don't come! Stop running towards me! Why the hell are you wearing girl's clothes?"

The Thief brothers, Ari (older), Ky, and Ty (twins). As you know from Ari's word's Ky was wearing a girl's school uniform and Ty was wearing a Chinese styled clothes, also for girls.

"But Ms. Anyo got it prepared for us!" Ky answered. "What do you think, big bro?" Ty swirled in his costumes to show in different angles.

"...Disgusting..." Ari held his mouth. Just to tell you, Ari was wearing his best friend, Joe the strider's clothes as a costume.

"WHAT?" The twins were in state of shock.

"What? Disgusting is disgusting. End... Don't talk to me anymore for tonight..."

"Don't get mad, Ari" The person who tapped his shoulder was Lillian, the magic swordsman. She was wearing a somewhat sexy kind of vampire costume. It looked like she was only wearing a swimsuit and a cape. Ari covered his nose instead of his mouth and fainted. Let's see, some other people now...

"You're so cute, Anyo!"

The red mage, Anyo just blushed with her little black witch costume with her big hat on top. Her hair was tied back and two strands of hair dangled on the side of her face. As for Merilu, the archer, she was dressed up as a cat, also wearing all black with a tail and ears to go with it. Her hair was tied back also. Next to the two was Sin, the male cleric and the other twins, Ami and Yumi, green and blue mage.

"Sin-san! You are growing an angel wing! What's wrong?" Ami gasped.

"-Wrong?" Yumi followed.

"This is my costume..." Not knowing if the mages were serious or not, Sin simply answered. The sisters just stared, and their eyes wide open. "..."

The person who was staring at the weird three was Ayu, the prism mage. She wore an all black dress. It was like what the England people would wear, except in black. In other words, like what a gothic person would wear... Flonne stared at her, and kindly asked what she was suppose to be.

"What am I?" Ayu looked down on her black dress.

"Yes, what are you?" Flonne waited for a reply.

"Well, I could be many things"

"What-?" Flonne's angelic smile swept away from her.

"I can be a devil, a flying bat, a blood sucking spider..." Ayu went on and Flonne sweat dropped. She was about to leave until, "...But, I personally like... DEATH" she took out a scythe out of nowhere and started to laugh evilly. "Ah...ah..." Flonne was too scared to yell out or even cry.

"Hey! Nike, you're wearing an interesting costume!"

"Ehehe♪ It's interesting, huh? Well, you're interesting too!"

Now, we see an unusual friendship, Nike and Yuki. A green-haired female warrior and a succubus. Not only are they devil and monster, they are also love rivals. But, here's the catch, even if rivals, they are best friends. Why? Well, why not? When you talk about a person you like to your love rival, she will never get tired of it because she also likes that person! Weird in a way, but what are you going to do? Now, let's see those costumes...

Nike was just a plain ghost, an imitation of the spirit monster. Yuki dressed up as her master, Priere. Very skimpy, but to the boys, very sexy... Their laughter and enjoyment filled the room and everybody started to stare at them.

"Ry! Are you waiting for Lila-san?"

"J-Joe?"

Joe came up Ry and surprised him. Apparently, Joe was wearing nothing for Halloween. (I don't mean NOTHING nothing. Just his original clothes...) Lilian already stole his idea, though he didn't look like he really cared. Ry wore all black, just plain black. Like a thief in the human world, no hat included. Anyo commented that it was kind of boring.

"Lila-san was taken away by master (Etna) and Anyo. I think they're preparing a costume for her or something." Joe chuckled as if he was drunk.

"Well, of course! It's a costume party!"

"Ok, ok... Huh...?" Joe looked up top where the stairs were.

"What?"

Ry went where Joe was standing, he was confused that he saw nothing and Joe did.

Finally, a word came out, "It looks like the Princess' arrival. Look!" Joe pointed up the stairs. Ry saw nothing for a second then saw something moving around up top. Etna's head showed up.

"Hey! It's Ry!" She waved her arms back and forth.

Now, Ry saw Anyo and Lila up with Etna. He noticed that Lila was wearing a big cloth over her body. Anyo looked back at Lila one more time and sighed.

"You know Lila, you have to take that big thing off sometime"

"Yeah, I know that but..." In a quiet voice, Lila answered. Etna got really annoyed, like a true demon, and started to get all red like a beet.

"But what?"

"... I'm not the type of girl who would...um... wear this kind of thing..."

Now Etna lost it, "GOD DAMNIT GIRL! Who cares what the fuck you're wearing! You have to wear it sometime in your life! So..." Etna pushed Lila with all her power down the stairs. She has the strength to throw someone 5 panels away.

"AHH?" Lila went falling down in mid-air, unfortunately, the cloth that kept Lila covered up was wrapped on her.

"Lila!"

Yeah, uhh... the costume part became kind of an introduction of my characters... I don't know if that turned out good, maybe it was boring? Sorry if it did. Well, on next chapter, will Ry catch the girl he likes best or will he be too scared and let her flop on the floor? Or maybe...? R&R!


	3. The Night is Long

Have not been here in like, a looooong time ago... the last part of the Halloween thing. I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen... I guess we'll see what will happen.

DISCLAMER: I do **NOT** own Disgaea or any of its characters.

* * *

A LONG HALLOWEEN NIGHT→

"AHH!"

Lila screamed almost at the top of her lungs. She thought she was going to die. Well, at least break a bone or something. Ry spread his arms wide for the catch. He closed his eyes shut as she came down closer. He grabbed her but the force of gravity was not on his side, so instead, he lost his balance. They both fell on the ground hard.

"Uhg...shit..."

"...! R- Ry, are you okay?" The worried pink haired monk got off of the warrior immediately.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine. A warrior like me can take a heavy...?"

From the looks of what Lila was wearing, Ry blushed so hard that he could of burst his head off.

_...! God... Ms. Etna and Anyo picked a surprising one..._

As Ry was thinking this all out, let me explain what Lila was wearing. She was wearing something like what a gothic girl would wear. Kind of similar to what the Prism mage, Ayu was wearing. But this was somewhat more... showing skin. wink, wink (If you know what I mean by wink, wink) She was wearing a long sleeved top that showed her stomach and a mini skirt that matched the top. With the skirt, a long piece of black cloth with riffles hanged from the behind. With the top, Lila wore a see through shirt. Her hair was still the same with the pigtails, but it had some accessories to fit neatly with the clothing. Finally, she had boots to complete the costume. Etna and Anyo must had some fun dressing her up...

"Isn't it cool?"

The voice of Etna echoed through the biggest room. Ry looked around to see her, but nobody was around.

Not even Anyo and Joe who was supposed to be here a seconds ago. It was only himself and Lila.

There was a long silence.

"Umm..."

The one who broke the long pause was Ry.

"...What?" Lila turned her head around back at Ry.

"Uh, ... Do you want to go see the moon?"

"The... moon...?" Yes, today was a full moon in the Netherworld, but something else was on Ry's mind. Is what Lila was thinking in her head.

"Yeah, the moon! I found this great place to see it! So..." Ry paused for a moment to take a breath. "?" Lila probably was thinking, what? what is he asking?

"I was thinking that it would be nice if I saw it with someone... And... I want to see it with you!" Remembering what Ry said, he said some embarrassing things that kind of hinted out that he liked her. In time, Lila smiled a little.

"...Thanks. It makes me kind of happy that you said that..." Ry's heart skipped a beat. "So, where is this 'great place'?"

Lila asked, and Ry's smile widened.

"Come on, just follow me!" She followed him up the endless stairs till a not-so-bright light shined upon them. It was the moon.

"Oh wow!" The moon was big and round, and there weren't so many people up there looking at it either. Lila was looking so happy that she wanted to dance with glee.

"...If we were up here when the red moon was up, I bet it would be the most prettiest thing in the world..." Lila whispered, just enough to let Ry hear. Ry smiled.

"Lila..." Ry turned his head.

"Huh?"

"Before we go back, can you do something for me?"

"...What kind of 'something'?" Lila asked. Suddenly, Ry rested his head on her shoulder.

"W-what happened...?" Lila burst out blushing. Half worried and half embarrassed.

"...Can we just stay like this for a while? This is the 'something'." When Lila saw a glance of Ry's face, she couldn't say NO, so instead, she laughed a little and said,

"...Thanks"

...SOMEWHERE...

"Do you think those two are having fun?"

"Most likely. I wish I knew where they went though..." Back at where everybody was, Etna and her pupil, Joe, was talking.

"The moon is sure pretty. I'm glad that today was the party!" Joe looked up into the sky.

"...Most people are thinking mostly about the party instead of the moon though." Etna chuckled.

"Well, that's not a crime. Come on master! I don't want to be the one who doesn't have any fun! The night is still long, you know!" Joe jumped around excitedly.

"Yeah," Etna had a last glance of looking at the moon, and then she said, "You need all the time there is to find a girl!"

"...WHAT?" Joe blushed at the joke. Etna ran away laughing, disappearing into the crowd. Joe followed with the end of their conversation.

Everybody was having his or her own fun.

Netherworld's night is long from over...

END

* * *

Finally! The end! YAY! Thanks to people who read this! See you in the next fanfic.

Nyanooman


End file.
